


[中文翻译]Like a bright star

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Post-Canon, Stargazing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 人们追随着明亮星辰的引导。神代凌牙和托马斯·阿克雷德在复活之后见了一面。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a bright star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211012) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



有些人就像星辰。

如此明亮，仿佛他们的存在仅是为了填满孤独的夜晚。

他们为那些迷失的、尚未寻找到生命意义的人照亮了前路。

托马斯·阿克雷德则觉得他追随了一颗相当麻烦的星星。

神代凌牙与人们相联结的方式，就好像他属于某个庞大星座的一部分一般。他是其中最明亮的那颗星辰。

就好像他庇护着所有无法满足的灵魂一般。

托马斯的灵魂也不例外。

但他知道凌牙和他都不可能得到真正的安宁。

他们在追逐各自目标的路上走得太远，足以令人质疑是否他们早在许久之前便已迷失了自己的灵魂。

他们当然没有，但有谁能懂得？

托马斯付出了无数努力以及自己的生命，才终于理解了凌牙，而他怀疑凌牙是否有哪怕一次试过去理解他。

不过，他毕竟也没要求过凌牙理解自己。

今夜又是那样的夜晚；托马斯坐在阳台的边缘，仰望着夜空，满脑子胡思乱想。

自从复活之后，他还没有和凌牙说过一句话——虽然只经过了几天。

并不是说他对凌牙心存怨恨——不再有了；他知道自己在最后那场决斗里完全被凌牙牵着鼻子走了，他也心甘情愿接受。

_那场决斗是我们自私的极致。_

他们之中，一人为逼迫自己抛弃人性而战，另一人则为几乎是一厢情愿的友情而战。

_最后的最后，我们都活着，一切都没有改变，是吗，凌牙？_

托马斯觉得他过段时间该跟凌牙谈谈——他从游马那里听说凌牙最近表现得有点奇怪。就在今天，游马给他发了条短信，‘嘿，你知道鲨鱼在哪吗？他今天一句话也没说就走掉了’。

_好像我会知道似的。_

他在夜空中瞧见了摇光星，不禁轻笑出声。

_结果你真的是某个星座的一部分。_

夜晚的宁静突然被巨响打破，一台熟悉的摩托正停在他家门口。

“哦……？”托马斯扬起一边眉毛，看着凌牙脱下头盔，坐到草坪上。

时间在寂静中一分一秒地流逝，托马斯意识到凌牙不是为了见他而来的。事实上——

_凌牙根本没注意到我，嗯？_

托马斯又注视了他一会儿，发现凌牙和他是为了同一个目的来这里的——看星星。这里景致上佳，所以并不出人意料。

凌牙的诅咒声掐断了此时的平和。

“见鬼！”凌牙向后重重躺倒在草地上。

_我才想说呢。_

“有段时间没见了，对吗，凌牙？”托马斯假笑。

凌牙爬起来，转身，撇下了嘴角。“你在这里干嘛？”

“我 _住_ 这儿。 _你_ 来干嘛？你可不像是会对别人的私人事务上心的人。”

_虽然你对自己在乎的人无论何时都很上心。_

一分钟的寂静，托马斯的笑意加深了。

“我只是来这里清静一下，”凌牙回答，拒绝看向托马斯。

“你该调整一下自己。”

“什么？”

“你听见我说的了。你是个讨厌的混账，但你也是别人依赖的对象。而你愿意为那些人付出你的一切。”

凌牙再次望向他，然后笑起来。“说实在的，你没变。”

“死个几天又不会改变什么。不管怎么说，我现在可以打包票地狱并不存在了。”

“还不如说地狱都不想收我们进去。”

“也是个可能。”托马斯从阳台边上跳下来——反正也没多高——落到凌牙面前。“所以，要来决斗吗？”

凌牙点点头。“当然。”

神代凌牙就像一颗明亮的星辰，聚集着追随他的那些人的祈愿。但他也是一介凡人，而就连他也会有需要被庇护的时候。从命运之下暂时解放的庇护；他身为那些追随之人的永恒守护者的命运。

而如果托马斯能给予他这样的庇护——哪怕只有一点点也好——他乐意为之。


End file.
